


惡習

by taka1114



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 這是不知何時染上的習慣，也許可以說，是種病。





	惡習

這是不知何時染上的習慣，也許可以說，是種病。

這晚的布魯海文很安靜，罪犯好像有了默契要休息一天般，讓高譚市民過了一個安穩的晚上。GCPD的警員也剛好可以放鬆一下，享受暫時的安寧。  
本應是這樣的，但是夜翼這一晚卻沒有感受到應有的平穩。

打從夜巡開始不久，他就感受到有鼓躁動在他體內滋生——以他的體能，才跑一小段路不可能熱成這樣，可是除了熱，他就沒什麼特別的不適。所以他沒有去管，只是繼續如常穿梭於建築物的陰影之間。  
然而那些燥動沒有逐漸消失，反之隨著他的步速與心跳加速愈發明顯，像是一種麻癢，細微而明確的搔在胸口；就連經過多次改良設計、本應舒適靈活的貼身制服，此刻都讓他感到陣陣輕微的刺痛，如坐針氈。到最後，他終於走完了空無一人的小巷，動身回去住所。

這是不知何時染上的習慣，也許可以說，是種病。  
要是以前，他會以為自己不知什麼時候被下藥暗算了，可是現在，他的心思冷靜得很。因為他知道自己有這樣的狀況，已經一段日子了。

他試著忽視漸漸竄到下腹的熱度，緩緩拉下了制服的拉鏈，可是收效甚微，制服被扯下帶來的聯想浮翩甚至讓他鼠蹊部陣陣抽痛。他帶點懊惱的擦去額上薄汗，可惜水份被抹散的冰涼感卻沒有替他降溫多少。終於把衣服剥下，他倒在凌亂的床單之上，感覺熱氣瞬間滲透到布料上，把周遭空間都拉進去那股燥熱之中。他低吟了一聲，徒勞無功的偏頭蹭向枕頭，單手探進了此時唯一蔽體的內褲之中。

這是不知何時染上的習慣，也許可以說，是種病。  
而且是被某個人害的。

被單遮住了腹部以下的位置，也蓋住了握著性器的手，製造了某種虛假的體溫，同時也解放了他想像的極限。即使如此他還是閉上了眼，回想著罪魁禍首曾經如何履行這一切。

掌心覆上了半勃的下體，因為汗水的關係變得有些濕潤，與他人之手相比，自瀆的觸感猶如給自己撓癢，不夠痛快。可現在也無別的選擇，他歎了口氣，彷彿認命的套弄起來。他知道自己此刻在想什麼，而這些無可奈何的幻想，正在這樣的每一次中把他愈發拉得泥足深陷，不能自拔。

想念有很多種方式，他偏偏落入了糟糕的那一種裡。  
過長的額髮沾濕了擋在眼前，他煩躁的伸手去撥，下一刻，手指卻不自覺的插進髮間，揉著頭皮，不甚溫柔的把他壓在枕頭上。手法嫻熟得像是曾經有人這樣做過。  
有個人干涉他的生活太多，甚至把習慣滲透進他的身體裡。他一邊哀嘆著身不由己，一邊順從那隻彷彿不屬於自己的手，仰起頭大口喘氣。

他覺得唇乾吞燥，因為他已習慣在那之後，即將覆到唇間的濕潤唇齒。親吻通常並不柔軟，甚至有些粗魯，然而卻遠比獨自喘息帶給他的冷空氣要好得多。他只能皺著眉回想，那人咬著牙在他耳邊喚的那一句，自己的名字。

然後高潮驟然來至，讓他措手不及。濁白零星的精液落在腹上，有些濺了在被單上——他太心急了。  
他嘖了一聲，想著待會還要洗被單，瞬間被扯回現實的感覺加重了不應期的失落。

這是不知何時染上的習慣，也許可以說，是種病。

 

「真狼狽。」  
突如其來的聲音把他嚇了一跳。

「你這算擅闖民居吧？」  
他又惱又羞扯過被單，為時太晚的擋住了半個身體。  
「擅闖警官的居所好像更大罪？我可以等你換件制服才來逮捕我。」  
始作俑者像是事不關己似的踩在窗框上，似乎還在等主人家把自己請進去。

Dick哼了一聲，不願去想剛剛有多少事情被看到了。  
「能不能脫一下頭罩？你不熱嗎？」

下一刻，紅色的頭罩被丟在床尾，紅頭罩本人，卻來到了床前。

 

真是不公平，自己不著寸縷的上演了好一段深夜戲碼，對方卻衣衫整齊的到來，Dick憤然想道，用力扯下了Jason最後的黑色背心。對方對此沒有意見，也配合的解開了腰帶。

過程之中他得到了姍姍來遲的吻，依舊不甚柔軟卻讓他甘之如飴。Jason撫過他腰腹間的手，刻意做得慢條斯理，然而唇上細碎的啃咬卻出賣了他。這樣微細的反饋，對Dick而言卻宛如毒癮。他等待著一會，被那隻比自己稍大的手壓在床舖裡的感覺。

「半個小時。」  
「什麼？」  
「你早了整整半小時結束夜巡。」  
「什麼意思？」

面對對方的裝瘋賣傻，Jason嗤之以鼻。  
「如果不想被人擅闖，就該鎖好門窗。」

Dick聽罷，笑而不語。  
然後被Jason拉著掉進下一個親吻。

這是不知何時染上的習慣，也許可以說，是種病。  
而且他們都病入膏肓。  
END.

 

「我覺得你是在報復我。」  
「我報復你什麼？」  
「報復十年前，你被我撞破的那次。」  
「……」  
「那時你還沒長到那麼高，躲開了Bruce和Alfred窩在房裡，誰不知我卻在窗外看到——」  
「閉嘴。」

END.


End file.
